<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Lay Your Hands On Me by admiralandrea</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24959089">Lay Your Hands On Me</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/admiralandrea/pseuds/admiralandrea'>admiralandrea</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NCIS: Los Angeles</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blow Jobs, Celibacy, First Time, Hand Jobs, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Virginity</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 10:08:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,781</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24959089</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/admiralandrea/pseuds/admiralandrea</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Callen move to a new phase in their partnership</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>G Callen/Sam Hanna</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>40</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Lay Your Hands On Me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Just a little something a bit less kinky but still full of porn!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sam Hanna had planned his campaign to get G Callen into his bed like a military operation. Finally, after a home cooked dinner, they were making out on Sam’s couch while the latest James Bond film played on the TV.</p><p>Sam pulled back and Callen made a displeased noise, blue eyes blinking open as he pouted. “Why’d you stop?”</p><p>“Because I want our first time to be in my bed,” Sam told him, standing up and tugging Callen to his feet as well.</p><p>Callen faltered a bit. “First time?”</p><p>“First time,” Sam repeated, drawing Callen after him towards his bedroom. “You have to know I’m not the sort of guy to do casual G.”</p><p>Callen looked nervous, not an expression Sam was used to seeing on his partner’s face. He’d watched Callen face down terrorists, gang bangers and even an Admiral without a blink, so his reaction surprised Sam. He guided Callen to perch on the edge of the bed.</p><p>“Is that a problem?” he asked seriously. “Because if so, we should stop now. I won’t hold it against you G, but I’m not interested in a one night stand.”</p><p>Callen shook his head. “It’s not a problem Sam,” he said. “I know you’re not a casual sort of a guy and that’s not what I’m interested in either.”</p><p>Sam nodded. “So what’s bothering you G?” he asked.</p><p>Callen looked uncomfortable, so Sam stood up. “Come on,” he said and moved pillows around on the bed, so they could both sit against the headboard, side by side, but still fully dressed. Sam kept their bodies in contact, but didn’t make any move to actually touch his partner.</p><p>Callen relaxed minutely, but not much. “Would it be easier if I asked you yes/no questions?” Sam asked. “I know you hate talking about stuff G, but in this instance I think we really need to.”</p><p>“Yeah,” Callen agreed. “Sorry,” he added, giving Sam puppy dog eyes and a downturned mouth.</p><p>Sam couldn’t resist putting an arm around him after all. “It’s alright G, I know you remember?” He pressed a quick kiss to his partner’s mouth as well.</p><p>Callen’s head came to rest on his shoulder and he shifted so they were pressed more closely together. Sam gave a fond head shake where he couldn’t be seen. He had a feeling that Callen was probably touch starved. Although they didn’t discuss everything, he would bet his partner hadn’t even been on a date for a while. That seemed like a good place to start.</p><p>“So when did you last go out with someone?” he asked, adding quickly. “I know that’s not a yes/no answer, but I’d like to know.”</p><p>“A while,” Callen’s answer wasn’t altogether helpful, so Sam pursed his lips and thought about it.</p><p>“Months?” he guessed.</p><p>“No.”</p><p>Sam sighed. “Longer?”</p><p>“Yes.”</p><p>“Years?” Sam thought he had managed to keep the surprise from his voice as he asked the question.</p><p>Callen turned enough to give Sam a glimpse of his face. “Is that a problem?”</p><p>“It’s none of my business,” he pointed out, guessing he hadn’t quite succeeded. </p><p>“Meaningless sex with an endless stream of beautiful people just gets empty after a while,” Callen told him.</p><p>Sam noticed his use of “people” in that sentence. “So you’ve been with guys before?” He decided to move on with his questioning. </p><p>“Yeah.”</p><p>“Can I ask what you’ve done with guys?”</p><p>“Yeah.” </p><p>The only downside of one word answers was they didn’t give Sam a lot to go on in terms of reactions, but he pressed on, deciding to start with the basics.</p><p>“Hand jobs?”</p><p>“Yeah.”</p><p>“Blow jobs?”</p><p>“Yeah.”</p><p>Sam took a breath before his next question, anticipating a different response. “Fucking?”</p><p>“Who?” Callen’s answer surprised him for a second, but Sam quickly realized it shouldn’t.</p><p>“You fucking another guy?” he clarified.</p><p>“No. Doesn’t interest me,” his partner added.</p><p>“You getting fucked?” Sam asked.</p><p>The quiet “No,” wasn’t a surprise at all. </p><p>He took Callen’s hand and squeezed. “Hey, look at me G,” he said gently and Callen turned his head. “That doesn’t bother me,” he told his partner. “Something like that takes a lot of trust in the guy you’re with not to hurt you.”</p><p>“I guess,” Callen agreed. “You’ve done it, though? Fucked guys?” he added.</p><p>“Yeah,” Sam nodded. “Is that a problem?”</p><p>Callen shook his head. “One of us should know what they’re doing,” he pointed out.</p><p>“I suppose.” Sam hadn’t thought of it like that. “Do you want to do that with me?”</p><p>There was a long pause before Callen answered, so Sam clarified. “I don’t mean today G, we can work up to it. I won’t do anything you’re not comfortable with and not all guys like it.”</p><p>“I’d like to try,” Callen admitted, voice quiet again. “I’ve done stuff,” he added in a rush and Sam could see him blush.</p><p>“Done stuff?” Sam might be able to guess what his partner meant by that, but he really needed Callen to spell it out for him.</p><p>“Fingers,” Callen said. “And a toy.” His blush deepened and he squirmed a little as he said it. </p><p>Sam could see a bulge in his partner’s jeans and his own were tight at that image as well. “You liked it?” he asked, voice getting deeper with his arousal.</p><p>“Yeah.” Callen was so red now, Sam thought he might just combust from embarrassment. </p><p>“We can work with that,” he said.</p><p>Callen turned enough to look at him properly. “Really?” he asked, clearly surprised.</p><p>Sam leaned forward to kiss him. “Really,” he said when he broke the kiss, enjoying seeing Callen’s eyes dark with arousal and his lips red from Sam’s attentions.</p><p>“Okay,” Callen sounded rather dazed as he agreed.</p><p>Sam couldn’t help smirking. “Want to get more comfortable?” he asked.</p><p>Callen blinked at him, clearly not quite with it yet. Sam tugged at his shirt. “We could lose some clothes,” he suggested.</p><p>Callen’s blush in response to that surprised him. “What is it G?” Sam asked gently.</p><p>“I’m not exactly as fit as you.”</p><p>Sam pulled the hand he still held over to rest on his hard cock. “Does that feel like I mind about that?” he asked.</p><p>Callen moaned and squeezed Sam’s cock gently through his jeans. “Whoa,” he said.</p><p>“What?” Sam managed to ask.</p><p>“You feel kinda big,” Callen said, fondling Sam again.</p><p>Sam moaned this time and forced himself to not buck up into the curious hand. “Do you mind?” he asked.</p><p>Callen quickly pulled his hand back. “Sorry!” he said hastily.</p><p>“That wasn’t what I meant!” Sam told him. “Do you mind me being big?”</p><p>“Oh!” Callen blushed again and Sam thought he shouldn’t really find that as cute as he did. “No, I guess not,” he added. </p><p>Sam leaned in to kiss him again, keeping it up for longer this time and Callen moaned, pressing forward against him, hand still gripping Sam’s cock. Sam put an arm around him and took his time, pushing his tongue into Callen’s mouth and tasting him thoroughly.</p><p>When he pulled back, Callen looked wrecked, mouth red and swollen and eyes blown wide with arousal. His jeans were looking just as tight as Sam’s felt. He let go of Sam’s cock, which he had kept up his teasing of all through the kiss and fumbled Sam’s jeans open, reaching in to grip Sam through his underwear instead. Sam moaned loudly at that and couldn’t help the upwards thrust of his hips.</p><p>Callen laughed at that, but continued to play with Sam’s cock, squeezing and stroking through the cotton of his boxers. Sam reached out to return the favor, but Callen’s other hand stopped him.</p><p>“Let me do this please?” he asked, looking nervous but eager at the same time.</p><p>Sam considered that for a moment, but Callen kept his gaze steady on Sam’s the whole time. “Okay,” he finally agreed.</p><p>Callen gave him a full on smile at that, taking Sam’s breath away. He looked down to guide Sam’s cock free of his boxers and Sam couldn’t help the groan when he finally had his partner’s hand gripping the bare flesh.</p><p>Callen took his time, learning the weight and size of Sam’s hard dick, mapping it with slow strokes and an intent gaze. Sam forced himself to stillness, watching his partner’s expression the whole time. When a callused thumb rubbed over the sensitive head, he couldn’t help a loud moan and only just managed to stop thrusting upwards.</p><p>Callen grinned up at him, then did it again and this time Sam did move. Callen let him go and Sam moaned a little in disappointment, but it was only so he could pull Sam’s boxers down further. Sam lifted his hips and his clothes were tugged down to expose him fully to the air. His cock jerked and pre-come oozed from the slit.</p><p>Callen made a sound of approval and went back to his firm strokes of Sam’s shaft, pausing every so often to rub his thumb over the head and collect the pre-come to ease his way. Sam watched his bent head, gripping the sheets as he did his best to stay still.</p><p>Callen’s strokes gradually sped up and it wasn’t long before Sam was close. “G,” he said warningly.</p><p>Callen looked up at him through his lashes and smiled. “Go for it,” he said and without any further ado, lowered his head to take Sam’s cock in his mouth and suck hard.</p><p>Sam shouted, not expecting it and barely managed not to thrust up hard, tightening his grip in the sheets. A couple more hard sucks and he was letting loose with a loud moan, Callen’s mouth continuing to suck him through his orgasm, until he was done.</p><p>Callen let his cock go with a pop and looked up at Sam with a grin, licking his lips. Sam moaned at that and he felt a throb in his spent cock at the sight, although there was no way nothing else was going to happen.</p><p>“God,” he managed to say and tugged Callen forward so he could kiss him again.</p><p>Callen groaned and let Sam map his own taste in his partner’s mouth. Sam reached for his cock and was surprised to find a wet patch.</p><p>“G?” he asked, pulling back.</p><p>Callen was blushing again. “Couldn’t help it,” he admitted. “You coming like that was just so hot.”</p><p>Sam reeled him in for another kiss. “You are hot,” he said firmly when he released him again and there was that blush.</p><p>They leaned against each other, breathing slowing back to normal and Sam thought it was a good start to their intimate relationship.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Callen's line about meaningless sex is a paraphrase of what he says about the victim in 1.06 "Keepin' It Real".</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>